


【玄亮r18】《合欢》

by Artemis234



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, San Guo | Three Kingdoms (TV 2010)
Genre: M/M, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis234/pseuds/Artemis234
Summary: ooc，雷慎，恋爱脑。
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮, 玄亮 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【玄亮r18】《合欢》

这柄刀应该砍的很深，刀刃从他的肩头一路划过去，划到后背。刘备闻到了一股浓烈的血腥味道，他猛地吸了口气，扬马挽辔，一个回身，右手的长剑牢牢刺入了敌方士兵的腹部。的卢鸣出一声凄厉的长嘶，四蹄激起一蓬又一蓬浑浊的枯黄尘埃，尘埃里搅进了血雾，变成点点鲜红的浊雨，一阵阵飞溅到地面上。刘备被血雾呛了两下，喉间尽是化不开的腥甜，他用力抹了一把脸，暮色将掌心的血污映照成仓皇的深紫色。

“主公！”

的卢马只管带着他发足狂奔而出。有那么一会儿，刘备几乎杀红了眼，他全然凭借着直觉去驱使自己的战骑，甚至不知道的卢马究竟要带着他去向哪里，是阎罗劫渊也说不定，但那也没什么可怕的——直至骤雨般的马蹄声和一道清越而焦急的呼声一齐拍打在他背后，刘备回过头去，一片月牙白的衣角从他滚烫的眼底掠过，像一缕轻悄无声的云。

云飘近了。诸葛亮将缰绳勒紧，驻了马，待他看清刘备的面庞，不禁微微一愣，他快要认不出这是刘备了，来不及思虑那么多，诸葛亮连忙道，“主公，我们已经甩脱了曹军剩余的追兵，等过了前面这座桥，先带着百姓们休整一夜罢，明早再启程赶往江夏。”

“好。”刘备捕捉到了适才从诸葛亮脸上一闪即逝的愕然，想都不必想，刘备明白自己现在的模样有多骇人，大概像是从幽冥地底爬出来的。非常不合时宜的，他忽然想唬一唬这位年纪轻轻初历沙场的小先生，于是他笑了，牙齿在血渍脏污的反衬下，尤为整齐洁净，显得极其突兀，“好，就依军师所言吧。”

不过，诸葛亮似乎没被刘备唬到。他蹙了蹙眉尖，马在原地转了两圈，诸葛亮不着痕迹的将身体往刘备那里倾斜了一下，他闻到一股浊重的血腥气，是从刘备身上散发出来的，话语先于思绪脱口而出，“主公，你伤在哪儿，重不重？”

夜幕逐渐降临，远处的天空与旷野粘连在了一处，两三星子随着颠簸的马背摇曳不定。刘备肩头和后背的伤口滚烫，如有一把旺火在烧，烧化了血肉，浊黏浓稠的汁液顺着脊背一阵阵滑过，极不舒服。蓦然一丝冷香拂过，不知从何处而来，拂的人神魂为之一清，又飘远了，刘备欲再深嗅一番，却听见了诸葛亮的声音，他回过神来，状似不经意地道，“没有，继续走吧。”

此时说也无益，所以刘备不打算多说。他想，这道伤应是砍的很深的，只是他也并非第一次受伤，等到扎下营来，他寻个地方自己处理一番，也就罢了。

他既如此讲，诸葛亮也不便多言。纵有千言万语，也只得将息了，他跟刘备他身畔，慢慢往前走着。

刘备往身畔一瞥，他的军师低垂着细长青郁的睫毛，也不知在想些什么，双睫下是黑熠晶艳的瞳，眼波微漾处，似冷香暗浮。

幽冷的暗香一丝一丝地浮动在刘备身侧，远远近近，若即若离。他突然觉得，伤口愈发的烫了。

军队和百姓们终于安顿好了，各自皆疲惫不堪，人马虽然多，而整片营地是静悄悄的。诸葛亮拨了拨面前的篝火，噼啪几下，烈焰里炸起了一些火星，旋即纷飞着没入夜色，消失无踪。他望向不远处，那是刘备的营帐，营帐里挑起了一盏风灯，灯是点着了的，营帐里却没有任何动静。他刚才去看过，没有人，刘备的随行军士告诉他，主公已亲自巡营去了。

他终于坐不住了，站起身，走进更深的夜色里。

长河水向西流淌，星星在更深的夜色里，更加莹明剔透，缀在空中，宛如一场永世也不会落的雨。若是还在南阳草庐，此刻应当在檐下烹一炉清茶，坐数天星。

刘备卸去了肩头的甲胄，铜甲和衣衫紧紧黏附在伤口上，缓慢剥离下来的时候，痛意清晰如割，像是又被那把刀砍过一次。借着星光，刘备拧眉盯着自己肩上的刀伤，幸而算不得深，只是长。要看清楚后背的伤，可能不太方便，他打算先将肩头的伤处理了，一轮白芙蓉似的月色泠泠落在河边，石子击起一朵水花，莹光明潋，清丽似画，刘备骤然抬起头，浅淡的星辉勾勒出一笔秀颀高挑的人影，诸葛亮正临风立在河边，长发映月，素衣如雪。

怎么被他给抓到了。刘备心头莫名的有点懊恼，他应该走的更远些。

心动意转间，诸葛亮已飘然来到他身畔。他盯着刘备肩膀上的伤口，又盯了盯刘备，神情莫测，半晌才迸出来一句，“主公真是惯会骗人的。”

这话是从何说起呢？什么叫作“惯会”，好像他从前骗过他很多次一样。可是美人儿生气也照样是美的，所以刘备不同他计较了，付之一笑，“孔明不必多虑，无妨。我不是头一回受伤，这点小伤还能够应付。”

“这是小伤么？不知在主公眼里，什么样的伤才算是大伤？”孔明气结，话音也扬高了几分，他也不明白自己哪来这么大的气，他只是气，又急又气，气的心思纠缠，更是口不择言，“主公还是马上随我回去，就算是这样的小伤，不快些包扎的话，也是好不了的。”

“罢了，今日军士及百姓中，伤者不在少数，扎营时你也看见了，医官何曾忙的过来？”刘备挥了挥手，解释道。这一挥手倒让诸葛亮慌了神，这只手臂上正带着刀伤，他连忙蹲下来，握住刘备的手腕，轻声道，“主公别动。”

霎时冷香牵人。

腕上有软芳勾留，玉腻花柔。他猜他是第一次见这样的战场，也是第一次见这样的伤，故而才有些六神无主的情态，到底是年纪小，又成日诗赋礼乐琴棋书画的惯了，刘备忍不住笑了笑，宽慰他，“惭愧惭愧，这样子不太好看，让先生受惊了。”

他的声音柔和而沉着的扫在耳际，有点暖，还有点痒痒的。诸葛亮想，我又不是第一次见到这些，再往下想，他心尖惴惴的，不敢想了，只能道，“主公若要在这里包扎的话，也好，我帮你弄就是。”

方才还张牙舞爪的，现在又突然乖巧起来。刘备还不知该不该教他弄，诸葛亮已拾起刘备放在身旁的一只水囊，囊中有些泡过草药的烈酒，气味格外辛辣酷烈，砰然地溢出来，刘备一边看着他，一边说，“只管往伤口上倒吧。”

诸葛亮迟疑了一下，他将水囊一倾，冰凉的药酒汨汨地落在结了痂的伤口上，沿着起伏的肌理流淌。刘备的背上颇有些旧伤，新伤叠着旧伤，痕迹纵横交错。药酒的气息极辣，搅进凝固的污血，愈发辣的刺鼻熏目，诸葛亮用力眨了眨双眸，他瞧着刘备背上的旧伤，不知不觉地去揉了揉眼睛，反把沾到指上的几点药酒揉进了眼睛里，刺的他眼底立时泛起一层酸涩的水雾。诸葛亮的手略略一偏，刘备转过头来望他，这一望，却是一怔。

刘备望着他，他也望着刘备，目不转睛的。诸葛亮的眼里湿气氤氲，是春水盈盈，莲蕊含露，藉着疏星明月的清影，刘备看到他的眼尾泛着浅浅一点嫣红，恍似一瓣桃花，落入了胭脂。

是有意落了，还是无心？

刘备猜不出。

万籁俱寂，天和地都静了，又倏地旋转起来。最先给出回应的是动作，他感到渴，或许是被背上的疼痛给逼的，又或许是因为别的缘故。刘备扑住了诸葛亮，并非常不讲道理的堵住了那双柔软的唇，霎时噙得满口芬芳，这双唇平日里是很会说话的，而此刻一个字也说不出，似乎连呼吸都忘了。唇的主人还有同样柔软芬芳的舌，刘备勾住他不知所措的舌尖，往更深处吮去，鼻息间皆是凉丝丝甜幽幽的暗香，还直往他怀里跑，让他抱，满怀清艳柔顺，如春似梦，仿佛要一缕一缕地缠绕进他充满血和火的生涯里。

诸葛亮被他吻的唇舌发痒，喉头发痒，心梢也在发痒，晕头转向，渐渐地连气也喘不过来。他不会吻，几次想要抵挡刘备的攻势，但又无可奈何，这样的认知让孔明有点恼，却也只得酥酥软软地张开口，予取予求。眼中水雾朦胧，越聚越多，他快要被他吻的昏过去，连鬓发都乱了，风袅桃花，承欢无力。

他将诸葛亮吻到意乱情迷，偏又放开了。虽说刘备是不晓得他的小先生此刻犹自意乱情迷着，不过，他已留意到了这小先生喘着气、双脸晕霞的妙景，长发宛如软烟青云，婉转泻地，媚眼含春，绛口微张，从口中吐出的气息亦是粉香冶艳。

他究竟是天生的这么一副勾人神态，还是当真情动了？刘备因无端唐突了他，觉得悔疚，然而再看他一眼，更觉得无比怜爱。他心知，自己终究是不后悔吻他这一次的。

一时无话了。直到，诸葛亮的指尖牵住了刘备的袖摆。

他唤道，语气很坚定，“主公。”

“嗯，怎么了？”

他要说些什么？也许是埋怨，也许是斥责。

刘备闻言，低下头去，下一秒，他看到了一双晴光流转的瞳眸。

诸葛亮的手指，循着刘备的袖摆追了上去，他清晰地听到自己的心跳，急切如擂鼓，他不敢再直视刘备的目光，对他来说，这目光有如铺天盖地一般将他困住，困的他挣脱不愿，清醒不能。诸葛亮索性闭上眼睛，伸手捂住了耳朵，不管不顾地道，“主公想赖账了？”可他又总是念着他肩背上的刀伤，“还是很痛吗？”  
两个不相干的问题全抛到刘备面前，刘备只能先择其一回答，可叹他回答的还很不聪明，这跟他平日里全然不像，倒像个从没开过窍的，“……赖什么账。”  
诸葛亮长睫一挑，他倏地睁开双眼，眸光噙了薄怒，“我不知道。”

这一时柔情蜜意，一时嗔怨无常，活脱脱是香风艳雨，当头浇了刘备满身，任左将军自作自受了。


End file.
